


Playing Games

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Blackmail, Diapers, F/F, Humiliation, Soiling, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Tired of Vert’s curve flaunting attitude, Blanc finishes up some dirt on the goddess and makes her into the childish one between them.





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally made May 1st, 2016!

Vert wasn’t sure what was in store when Lowee’s CPU sent her the email. It was mid-raid on one of her MMOs, and she only read the mail because she was waiting to respawn. The message had an urgent icon next to it, with no title, and a fairly short and simple message.

“Please come to my home as soon as you’re available.  
-Blanc”

Begrudgingly, she informed her friends she needed to leave, and she logged off, packing her weapon away and heading off to the icy lands. If it wasn’t worth her leaving her game, Blanc would have to make it up to her. She hated leaving mid-mission like that, but she couldn’t leave Blanc hanging.

The snowy lands of Lowee weren’t her favorite, but it wasn’t the worst place to visit, by far. Despite the cold ultimately not agreeing with her style of dress, the people were nice, the environment looked beautiful, and the food wasn’t half bad either. But there was no time to waste, she could enjoy the sights later!

She headed right for Blanc’s home as soon as she arrived. Wrapping her knuckles on the front door, she barged in before getting a response.

The CPU looked at her surprised as she entered, taking a few seconds to realize that her friend arrived sooner than expected. But, she recovered quickly and regained her composure, smiling as she approached.

“Is there something wrong?” Vert asked, shutting the door behind her and resting her spear on the wall. “I figured it was some sort of emergency if you contacted me…”  
Blanc just laughed softly and quickly, shaking her head.

“Oh, no, not at all. Please, sit, relax.” The smaller girl said, gesturing to a table and chairs set nearby, with some cocoa set up, making the whole room smell with the sweet scent. Vert relaxed to a degree, still looking a bit worried as she took a seat and poured herself a small cup of the stuff.

“So… Pardon, but I am confused. If there’s nothing wrong, why call me over? Blanc, I can’t just drop everything at your beck and call, you know.”

Blanc was ordering some papers together, occasionally stopping to give them a scan before placing them in the folder. She turned and took a seat across from her, sliding the folder in question across the table. There seemed to be a decent amount of papers inside.  
“I was just hoping you’d be able to proofread what I have done of my newest novels. It’s just the beginning, but I’ve got many, many ideas in mind.” The girl coolly said, not taking her eyes off the radiant goddess. “This is just one of many. I call it… Divine Affairs.”

“Your story names weren’t always the best~” Vert teased with a smile as she lifted the folder and opened it, reclining in her seat as her eyes scanned it. “… Certainly an odd format. Reminds me of a chat box in one… of my… games…”

Slowly, her cheeks grew brighter and brighter, eyes growing larger and wider. Each word was familiar to her. There was no way… How could she know? This was a private session, on a private server…! Her mouth hung open, and she stared at the little goddess across the table. Blanc was smirking, a single eyebrow raised as she slooooowly tapped her fingers on the hard table.

“Good, right? I have like, three of those written up!” Blanc remarked as she waved her hand aside casually. “One takes place in a seedy tavern, another in an archmage tower, and the last-“

“In the stables…?” Vert muttered quietly, hand slowly bringing the papers down to the table once more.

“Yeah! Have you been looking at my writing? That’s really rude, you know!” The little one leaned forward, dragging her dainty finger back and forth across the table idly.

“What do you want?” Leanbox’s CPU asked briskly, eyes narrowed and suddenly a lot more serious, hand keeping the cover to the folder shut, as if it could suddenly erase its existence. “What are you going for here? Money, food, favors? I won’t let you publish these!”

Blanc frowned, but it’s clear she knew she was still in control as she leaned back in her chair. The girl was small but imposing in her own special way. Just how she was so calm and relaxed, making the space around her bend to her will, without even saying too much.

“Simple, thunder tits. I won’t release this, or any of my other stories, and trust me, I can get more…” She added the last comment as another jab, making the endowed goddess wince at how much was weighted against her. “If you admit that I’m superior to you and submit yourself to my rule, your secret love sessions will be safe with me.”

Vert clenched her fist and didn’t break eye contact with the tormentor until she finished the deal. She glanced away, showing her weakness as she considers it… If the transcripts of her secret online love sessions got out, her reputation would be tarnished, and she’d be thrown out of Leanbox! Not to mention the ridicule she’d hear from the others…

“This is unbecoming of a goddess like you, Blanc.” She remarked, voice trying to be strong, but breaking slightly. “Fine. I submit. What is it you ask of me?”

The Lady of White lit up at those words, looking happier than Vert had ever really seen her. She took the folder from Vert and hummed as she stood, walking over to a bookshelf and placing it with some miscellaneous books.

“First of all, cow, strip.” She ordered without hesitation, turning on her heels and crossing her arms under her chest. “You have no clothing privileges while you’re in my care.”

The captive gasped, placing a hand on her chest in shock as the words processed in her head. Strip of her heavenly garb? What did the twisted little girl have in mind?

But, she slowly began to follow the orders after standing. Bit by bit, her clothes were shed, folded, and placed on the table, leaving her bare in front of the smaller girl. Blanc took this time to circle around her, as if appraising a prize or trophy.

Which was entirely accurate for Blanc in this situation.

“Jeez, you’re even bigger under these than I thought…” She grumbled to herself as she poked her large ass, held up by those motherly hips, and gave those mounds a few squeezes from behind. “Grrr… Why are you so lucky?!” She smacked again one of the mounds, listening to the taller girl gasp in surprise.

“Hmph… Some of us are just more gifted than others…” The green goddess replied with a little smirk.

That annoyed Blanc.

She huffed and walked around in front of her, tapping her foot slowly. She didn’t look annoyed, but… smug?

“You still have your attitude despite your position? Well, that’ll change soon.” Turning away, she walked to a side closet and began sorting through. “How are you feeling? Any stomach issues?”

“Stomach issues? No, I feel…” But once she mentioned it, she did realize that her tummy was feeling rather awkward. Some rumblings… Was it something in the snacks she had bought back home? Or was she just getting sick? A cold wouldn’t cause stomach problems like this…

“You might want to run to the bathroom then. Down the hall to the left, you know.”

Taking Blanc’s instructions, she hurriedly rushed away and down the directed hall, one hand hugging her breasts to hide them, and the other holding her stomach, half praying that would fix her aches. Vert ran to the room quickly, using her long legs to their fullest to reach there in less than a minute, with her bare feet making soft sounds on the hard floor. But when she went to open the door, it was locked. She pushed her shoulder into it and wiggled the handle, putting more force behind it… But nothing. No response, no feedback, the door was just stuck! There might as well have been a wall there with a door painted on!

“Oh, my bad!” Blanc’s taunting laugh echoed behind the sick goddess, making her cringe and turn to her. The pains were getting rougher now, rumbling lower… “That bathroom is out of order, poor Vert… From the looks of it, you really need to use it~!”

“Blanc, wh-what foolery is this?!” She hissed under her breath as she bent over more, panting. “What did you do…?!”

“Oh, you really couldn’t tell? Well, you either get brains or you get boobs, I guess.” Shrugging, she sighed, walking over. Vert noticed something was behind her back… She was hiding something, but… “I slipped a little something into your cocoa! Why did you think I wasn’t having any?”

Vert went pale. She was poisoned!

“Now, you’re going to slowly lose control over your bowels, until it’s all gone, along with any hopes of wearing your cute panties anymore! Looks like you’re already slipping… If you make a mess on the floor here, I wonder what the others would think!” Slipping her phone out from behind her, she trained the camera on the squirming goddess and hummed. “I can save you though. Well, save the floors at least.” In her other hand, it was revealed the other mystery object was a thick white padding, with a cute snowflake design on the front and rear of it.

“You’re kidding…! A diaper?!”

Blanc laughed at how dumbfounded she looked.

“Oh, good, that saves me the time of explaining it. So, your options… Either make a biiiig stinky mess all over my floors and clean them, or let me put this super humil… cute padding on you!” Blanc held them out and waved it back and forth slowly.

Leanbox’s CPU trembled and looked away from it, hand holding her crotch now as the urge was doing her best to keep it all in… She could feel herself slipping, surely but steadily, and she didn’t know how much longer she had.

“Please h-hand it over…”

“Good! Nice to see you have some brain in you, tits for brains.” Her tormentor stepped forward and hummed, gesturing for her to lay on the floor. Helpless against her influence, Vert laid down with a tiny whine and lifted her legs, spreading them wide. “Phew. I can already smell it and you haven’t even messed yet!” Blanc teased as she started to take her time, placing the thick diaper under her rear and wrapping it around those hips and over the front. Occasionally, Vert would whine and try to hurry her along, but Blanc would respond with a quick whap on the gut, making just a tiny bit of pee come out.

But, soon she was finished, and the proud gamer goddess was armed with her new holy regalia, so thick and large that it forced her legs to stay apart. Her face was twisted in pain and hot humiliation, with her cheeks emblazoned with a shade of pink more vibrant that Neptune. While she was still on her back and helpless, Blanc snapped a few good pictures of the baby.

“Thank you…” Vert sighed under her breath, glad to at least be saved from the initial humiliation of messing all over the floor… But soon, a loud blaaaart! expelled from her rear, making her shudder as she knew what was coming next.

Her legs trembled and kicked the air weakly as the rear of her diaper began to fill out and grow, while the outside slowly stained with a shade of brown. She whimpered and whined as she felt the warm, thick mess spread across her large rear, squishing against the thickness and pressing it back into her skin, while more and more sighs escaped her ass. Blanc couldn’t be having a more fun time, filming the whole thing. The sounds, her expression, the way her legs were moving like a child…!

But soon her front began to stain with a light yellow that gradually darkened, as a soft pssss filled the air, and her diaper. Her hands quickly went down to feel it, with the soft squish of soggy diaper confirming her worst fear. She had done it; she completely lost control!

A couple minutes later, Blanc stood and whistled. “C’mon, stand up so you can showcase your mess, cow!”

Vert didn’t look her in the eyes, but she slowly stood up, having to brace against the wall in order to not disrupt the mess in her now full diaper. It didn’t seem to be leaking, at least, and she was thankful for that much.

“Happy now…?” She asked after working up the courage to finally speak, watching as the eager little girl circled around her, taking pictures, videos, all sorts of things to keep records of this momentous event.

“Very, very happy.” Blanc replied with a happy chirp in her voice.

“So m-may I put on my old clothes now…? Or at least get a change…?”

“Oh, did I say you were getting changed?” Turning away from the stinky girl, she began walking back to the main room, twirling her phone around her finger with the strap. “If you’re a good girl, maybe before I put you to bed tonight~!”

She heard a whine behind her, then the soft sound of the barefoot footsteps following behind her, much slower than before, clearly taking her time not to risk leaking.

It was going to be fun.


End file.
